Although analyses of these data are ongoing, a number of interesting findings have emerged. Some of this work was completed in the Neuropsychiatry Branch, but much of it has continued in our Section, and we have several promising avenues for future research. When the project was transferred to my group, we invested several months streamlining the database, and creating an exhaustive codebook for the project describing its origins, its source data, the variables in its dataset, and instructions for accessing these data. The first set of analyses demonstrated the substantial burden of first hospitalizations for severe psychiatric illness in the military. Additional data on mortality in this cohort were obtained from the National Death Index. Analyses from the new data were presented at the Society for Epidemiological Research in 2006. All-cause mortality in the 3 groups of military personnel who were hospitalized are substantially increased (hazard ratios from 1.7 for unipolar depression) to 3.5 for schizophrenia). Risk of death was substantially higher for suicides (HR=2.1 for unipolar depression; 8.5 for schizophrenia). This paper has been submitted for publication (Herrell et al, under review). Another paper on "The impact of life events on the development of psychiatric disorders" by Grammer et al, is also under review.